


漫长，寒冷，孤寂：冬

by XiYuan01



Series: 阳光照耀之时 [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYuan01/pseuds/XiYuan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula度过了一段非常寒冷，非常漫长，非常孤寂的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	漫长，寒冷，孤寂：冬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's been a long cold lonely winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129078) by [LostMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe). 



> It's been a long cold lonely winter的译文。  
> 第一次翻译如有问题欢迎指出！  
> 感谢阅读！

　　那是个黑色星期五。怪物们可没有对数字或日期带来厄运这类事的愚蠢迷信。因此没有谁关注过这个日子。反正他是不在乎的。  
  
　　他无限生命中唯一的挚爱死了。她是他的Zing，不是应该和他一样强大么？但显然并非如此。她最终还是和所有人一样脆弱，就像她孩子现在的那般脆弱。但他会让那孩子变强。毕竟，那孩子打娘胎起就注定成为他最强大的武器。  
  
　　Dracula是在一个黑色星期五出生的。根本没人关注过这个日子。更没人注意过他。  
  
  
  
　　随着时光的流逝，这位小吸血鬼了解到了一些他永远不会忘记的，富有价值的事。第一件就是，尽管他的父亲很爱他的母亲，他也绝对，不会爱他。因为他本就不是理应得到爱的那个（东西）。真的，这个十二岁的吸血鬼显然对自己下了如此一个定论。他早已被告知自己就是为了成长成黑暗战争中最强大的武器而存在的。他早已被告知他母亲不想要自己这个孩子。他早已被告知母亲因自己而死。他早已被告知过无数次自己还不够好。那么，他父亲又凭什么要爱他？他要怎么做才可能补偿年长的吸血鬼的丧妻之痛？这就是他了解到的第二件事：他不可能。他永远不能。他所能做的，只有成为他注定成为的一切，那是他存在的意义。  
　　不过说真的，这两件事，他知道亦或是不知，又能有多大区别？第三件，才是真正重要的，绝对，没有任何一样东西比他父亲的意愿更加重要。绝对没有。服从对方可谓完全是不由自主，不论他是否真的想那么做。  
  
　　因为血族是黑暗，力量与血的产物。因为血与黑暗即是力量。因为Dracula生来就如此强大，以至于害死了孕育自己的母亲。因为她早在他出生的两个月前就失去了自己的灵魂，仅仅由于他自己的意志还存活在她的子宫中，她的身躯才得以支撑到他出生。因为他自己的意志和力量都属于他父亲。因为他父亲是那个最初拥有他血脉的吸血鬼，那承载了他所有力量的血脉，那纯粹的黑暗。因为这所有的一切，所以父亲让他战斗，他便战斗；父亲让他虐杀敌人，他便虐杀敌人；父亲让他征服，他便只用一只手就赢下了整场黑暗战争。  
  
　　他毕竟是他父亲最强大的武器。他是两大吸血鬼王族最后的子嗣。而当其它王族的所有子嗣全部死亡，全部被烧成灰烬的时候，谁又能和这位黑暗王子相提并论？唯一一个将会和他一样强大的怪物，只会是他的后代，和他一样出生的孩子。那时他便会成为那孩子血脉与意志的主人，如同他父亲与他的关系。如此一来，他父亲将是永远的国王，这也将成为一个绝不会改变的事实。因此在度过了只了解战争的120年光阴后，他离开了，没有目的，没有方向。他父亲不再需要他，不再需要他来让自己回忆起亡妻。  
  
　　Dracula就这样离开了。没了他父亲的控制，他被罪恶感困扰，还有那接踵而至的低落与沮丧。他感到孤独，寒冷。如果说他除了寒冷还能感受到别的什么的话，怕是只剩下绝望了。在他那隐约的绝望中，他给自己找了个奴隶。事实上，他养了个宠物。那个年幼的孤儿狼人被他命名为Wayne。Wayne对他，就像所有的犬类对人类那样敬爱他。即使保持着一种距离与畏惧。但，那至少是爱，不是吗？  
  
　　接下来的几十年他过得还算是安好。Wayne很忠心，尽管他看见Dracula时总好像有些不安，也比对他冷漠好了太多。Dracula那颗冰冷的心完全用来爱他。后来当Wayne敢于暗示自己想要离开获得自由的时候，Dracula答应了。而当Wayne找到了一位妻子的时候，Dracula一手操办了他和Wanda的婚礼，还帮他在英国安顿下来。虽然不尊重好像是Wanda对待他的唯一态度，但Wayne还是表现得乐于见到他，在某些时候。Dracula只在真的难以忍受孤寂时才会造访，然后在他造成麻烦前离开。他每月造访的时间大概不超过半小时。  
  
　　对自己城堡的一砖一瓦熟悉到厌倦的Dracula偶尔会出去旅游。他曾在日内瓦结识了一位卓越的怪物，Victor Frankenstein。他们就创造生命进行了探讨——Victor给自己创造了一个家庭。Dracula以为，一个家庭中，爱是必需的。或许他不曾知晓爱为何物，他还是清楚地认识到爱不能凭空出现。Victor造出了两个用真正肉体构成的巨人。Dracula不太愿意记住后来发生的事，但他没有别的选择。Victor死了，他创造的两个怪物在世界中流离失所，一群盛怒的人类恨不得纵火烧死他们。Dracula便在自己的城堡里给了他们一个家。后来，这两个怪物，Frankenstein（即Frank）和Eunice，慢慢地了解了这个世界，了解了彼此。就算他们很感激Dracula所做的一切，他们仍然不是他的家人。他们结婚后还是选择了离开。不过也还好吧。他们住在了附近，Dracula和Frank每两周都会互相探望。就连Frank因其他邻居而不安时，Dracula也不介意被对方当作一顶保护伞或是一块安全毯。对于生来是一个武器的他来说，这是个很不错的进步。巧的是，Frank和他一样不老不死。他甚至都喜欢上了Eunice的声音——当他独处于城堡中时，他的世界唯有一片死寂。  
  
　　一个崭新的纪元崛起了，怪物间的相互奴役不再常见。黑暗纪元已然成为过去，黑暗王子也不再是一种力量的象征，至少他不再受人畏惧。他不清楚这些事是如何发生的。但有一天，Frank和Wayne一同拜访他，说他们该去看看外面的世界。他不知道Wayne和Frank何时成了朋友，就连Wanda和Eunice都已经相处的那么融洽了。没想明白这件事的他，也完全没搞懂这帮家伙为什么一定要叫上他。说起来，这毕竟是个新纪元了，和其他怪物接触已变得安全，如果需要，他们甚至会去面对人类。他从未过问他们的目的地。去过西班牙后，他们就动身去了埃及。  
  
　　Dracula的旅途其实不妙到了悲惨。他只能在夜间独自出游，即便如此，地中海的高温还是让他极为困扰。白天其他人会把他的棺材和行李一起携带。每个白天他都会想：就是今天了吧？今天他们就会把我的棺材遗忘在某个地方吧？今天阳光就会接触我的皮肤然后结束一切吧？而每个夜晚他都会出现在他的棺材中：汗流浃背，有些轻微的头晕，带着稍许的困惑，也常惊讶于其他人都还在。忠诚的Wayne和感激的Frank，他是这么想的。  
  
　　一天，他醒来后结识了一个由隐形人组成的家庭，George和他的妻子Laura。他们也在埃及，研究古代怪物的行为方式。夜里出现了一场沙尘暴，在瞬移能力的爆发中，Dracula救下了狼人和隐形人夫妇，大概还同时省去了Frank和Eunice寻找残缺肢体的工夫。精疲力竭的吸血鬼意识到自己方才所做的一切后，瘫倒在地，脸上带着淡淡的笑容。他于此是为了保护他们，除开不能面对高温与阳光，他仍是他们强有力的护盾。  
  
　　那天他们没有继续旅程，他的棺材被放在废弃的金字塔里一个阴凉的地方。那天晚上，Wayne出于好意为他抓了些活的沙漠老鼠，就连Wanda也试着和他聊了两句。是夜，Dracula感觉不再那般悲惨。  
  
　　这种感觉并未维持太久。第二天他们发现了几具木乃伊，Dracula不得不承认的是那个Murray人不错也挺有趣，这木乃伊还能控制沙尘暴，能在白天出行，从本质上讲也是不老不死的；当然，他不需要喝血。很快吸血鬼便发现沙漠的美景应当于日间欣赏，以及夜间的寒冷是那般的刺骨，虽说白天简直酷热难耐。Dracula被锁在金字塔里时，那帮家伙跟着Murray去参观了绿洲；而当Dracula在漆黑的夜空中翱翔时，所有人都聚在一起吃白蚁。  
  
　　旅行结束了，Dracula觉得自己失去的不只是时间。Frank和Murray走得相当近，而当他们一同造访时，Dracula没有什么好参与他们交谈的。  
  
　　“你比平时更加沉默了。”某日Frank独自拜访时如是说道。Dracula本欲表达自己的抱歉，却是张口无言。“你更情愿独处吗？我不想让你感到困扰。”  
  
　　这次他还是没作声。Frank点点头，离开了。夜晚与沉寂交错在一起，那是极度的煎熬。他试着去尖声喊叫打破这一切，却好像连声音都已然失去。他试图通过用银剑割破自己的手来重回昔日战争的感受中，但什么都感觉不到。白昼来临，他在350年里第一次让阳光触碰了他的肌肤。他感受到，阳光带来的痛苦侵袭着他血液、灵魂中的黑暗。惊艳于此的他没有注意到火舌舔舐着自己的身躯，没有注意到Frank是何时回来取上次Eunice落在城堡里的东西的，也没有注意到Frank是何时把他拖进城堡逃过致命的阳光的。  
  
　　“你怎么想的？！”巨人喊道。  
  
　　他怎么想的？真的没怎么想。他的目光从伤口刚刚愈合的手移向另一只正在燃烧的手，好奇为什么一只会疼，另一只却不会。“你为什么要出去？难道你想自杀吗？”  
  
　　“只是几秒钟而已。”吸血鬼答道。他只是在外面过了几秒钟而已，还得几秒钟火焰才会将他烧成灰烬。他只是想要体会到，寒冷之外的感受。只要再多几秒，他将体会到自己世界的燃烧；只要再多几秒，他将死去。死了的怪物是没有感觉的。不，他并非企图自杀。他只是，想要感受到些什么。  
  
　　从此之后，不知怎么地，他不再独自度过任何一个夜晚。Murray和狼人不再到Frankenstein家去，而是来拜访他，在城堡里住上好几个月。George和Laura会带着年幼的儿子Griffin造访。Frank和Eunice也回来。有时Eunice会说些让Dracula觉得有趣的事，他甚至会腼腆地轻声发笑。有时Frank和Murray争执不下时，他会在一旁静静地笑。当怪物们把他牵扯到关于最后一块蟑螂蛋糕的不可理喻的争吵中时，或是拉着他进行扫帚飞行比赛时，或者做当夜他们想做的任何事情时，他都非常享受其中的乐趣。  
  
　　但是……当白昼降临，他又将回到棺材中，与此同时，Wayne躺在Wanda的腿上熟睡，Frank和Eunice就回家路线开始争吵，隐形人一家已再次踏上旅途。当白昼降临，他又将孤身一人。  
  
　　就像他一直以来的那样，孤独一个。


End file.
